


Vive la Résistance!

by KamiSama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, M/M, Yaoi, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSama/pseuds/KamiSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK WWII Occupation of France AU.<br/>Levi Rivaille is a part of the French Resistance; and Commander Erwin Smith is the German soldier in charge of maintaining order within the conquered country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive la Résistance!

_A grim reaper is haunting Paris. Like a ghost he comes in during the night and leads the souls of the living to Hades. He is unseen, yet his presence is felt. He is silent, yet his voice can be heard rallying the people. He is a myth; yet, the frightening thing about legends is, they are born from a fraction of a truth. Just how much of this monster was real?_

“Commander Smith, four more bodies of M.I.A. Soldiers have floated up along the banks of the Seine this morning.”

Officer Zakarius burst through the doors of a finely decorated Parisian apartment, successfully interrupting Erwin's morning tea.

“It is not even eight yet and you bring me nothing good. Do you realize, Mike, that often times the bearers of bad news are found guilty for the upset and are executed?'”

Erwin remained stoic, his eyes never once left the glistening cup of steaming tea. A soldier who could not contain order within a city did not deserve the commander's full attention.

“Sir?”

Mike shifted uncomfortably as he stood loyally behind his seated superior. Slumping his shoulders to a miniscule degree, Erwin sighed before setting the cup down. Turning his upper body to face the subordinate, Erwin extended his hand in wait for Mike to bring him the clipboard.

“Four accounted for; and how many are still M.I.A?”

Erwin murmured as his eyes narrowed onto the lengthy report. Lately, they had all become the same. German soldiers would suddenly vanish while on duty; the next thing anyone knew their lifeless bodies were discovered in obscure places. Each and every corpse was the same. The throat was slit wide open; and on their forehead a newly branded scar of a Fleur-de-Lis. It wasn't necessarily a symbol of the French resistance (which was growing in size), but more of a signature of one single man.

_'Impossible.'_

The Commander thought to himself when he first heard of the theory that whoever it was, was working alone. Yet, the more rebels they caught and interrogated, the more Erwin came to realize that not a single one of them had any idea who this serial killer was. How could one man single handedly take down over fifty trained soldiers on his own? Thus, the rumor of the grim reaper spread like wildfire among the lower ranking officials. According to them, this was not the act of a man, but of a monster hell bent on exacting divine retribution amongst all that have stained their hands with innocent blood.

“As of this morning, there are ten soldiers unaccounted for.”

Mike answered Erwin's question. In turn the Commander clenched his fist, crumpling the paper within his iron fist. Things had gone too far. He would find the culprit once and for all; if it was the last thing that he did.

After all, the previous overseer of Paris had “retired” early due to a combination of too many soldiers dying on his watch and his inability to find the culprit. When Erwin Smith was promoted to take his place, he vowed to himself that he would not allow such a shameful demise to befall him. The men before him had been far too complacent; but Erwin was of a different breed altogether. He was a man who was not afraid to sully his hands in order to get what he wanted. Collateral damage was a given in his line of work.

Nevertheless, if anymore of this were to continue, the resistance would gain a foothold while the moral of the German soldiers would lower; ultimately, it would cost them defeat. Now was the time to silence this rumor once and for all.

“Mike, we will lure out this traitor of the state, by nightfall. Have the soldiers gather every young woman they can find, and lock them in the train cars. In a few days they will be shipped off to _relieve_ the soldiers on the front. After all, French girls really are the most fun.”

Erwin chuckled darkly as he tossed the report on the ground and once again picked up his cup of tea. A frown crossed features when he realized that the drink had turned a disappointing lukewarm temperature. Whether it was a sister, daughter, cousin, girlfriend, fiance or wife there was bound to be someone that this mysterious freedom fighter held a weakness for; and when the time came for a rescue operation, Erwin would be there waiting for him.

“Yes, sir.”

The other responded instantly, leaving the room to exact his orders. Now that Erwin was alone once again, he entertained himself with the thought of how exactly he was going to make this rebel pay.

\--

In the kitchen of a high end restaurant in Paris, a somewhat short yet unwavering man chopped onions violently. The speed and precision of his cuts were terrifying for anyone who dared to witness his work; but perhaps the most disturbing of all was the fact that he did not shed a single tear from the abusive vegetable.

Levi raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes as he observed the rest of the kitchen staff on the far end of the room. They were not avoiding him in particular, but the onions themselves. Even with his abrasive attitude, Chef Rivaille could not make a man cry as an onion could. At least, as far as they knew he was incapable of such feats.

“Erd, where the hell are my fish?”

Levi snapped, breaking the silence in the kitchen. The short brun was growing increasingly irritated. Fish was the center of the dish that the German nobility had requested of the restaurant; and yet, here they were missing the main ingredient.

It was not like the butcher to be late; especially when his daughter worked at the restaurant herself.

“Sir, I will go and inquire the reason for the delay.”

Erd responded immediately. In the blink on an eye, the blond slipped off his apron and hat and headed for the door. Just as he was turning the knob, the door gave way and a frantic butcher stepped inside the room.

“Monsieur Rivaille, they– they have taken my daughter! Those filthy German dogs have taken my Petra. I must go retrieve her.”

Immediately stopping his task, Levi dropped the knife on the cutting board and marched over to the butcher. Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, Levi's eyes narrowed, carefully observing the other's face.

“I will go get her. If the higher officer's value their lunches, they know not to touch my staff. Bring the fish immediately. I don't need more things to worry about than there already are.”

Levi spoke with an eerie sense of calm.

“Erd, you are in charge of dinner. Do not disappoint me. I will be back with Petra, soon.”

Carefully removing his apron, Levi folded it before stepping outside. Leaving without another word, the man walked down the alleyway in silence. Though his outer appearance remained perfectly calm and composed, Chef Rivaille was seething on the inside. Whatever reason there was for taking Petra, Levi would not allow German filth to touch her. They were lower than shit; and scum needed to be eradicated by any means necessary.

Though not quite summer anymore, the days were still on the longer side. It was almost as though luck were on Levi's side as the gray skies darkened; and within a couple of minutes, thunderous rain poured down angrily on the citizens of Paris.

“No! Let me go!”

A female's distressed voice wrenched Levi away from his thoughts. His eyes scanned the abandoned street, until he found a German soldier struggling with a woman in a stairwell. Levi watched as the man grabbed her by the hair and tore her outside. As he raised his gun to pistol whip or perhaps even shoot her, Levi came up behind the man and wrapped his hands around the soldier's neck.

1.“Sind Sie taub, soldat?”

Sadistic and cold; Levi growled in a threatening manner. Before either the soldier or the woman could realize what was happening, Levi had thrown the man's grip off of the girl and consequently snapped the offender's neck.

Wide, fear-filled eyes stared at Levi as the soldier's body slumped in his arms. To kill a German soldier was a death sentence; and anyone involved would be punished.

“Leave, quickly. Hide.”

Impatient, Levi dragged the corpse into the stairwell. Though Levi was perfectly capable of slitting the soldier's throat like he had his previous victims, he needed the soldier's uniform to remain unstained. Without a single hesitation he stripped the man's body and began undressing himself, even though he was fully aware of the brunette he had saved watching him. Her eyes were red, her face tear stained and her hair disheveled; but even with all those hindrances, she still looked impossibly beautiful. It was no wonder that the soldier wanted to drag her along. Whatever the Germans were planning, it was not to act chivalrous with the women.

“My- my sister. They took her.”

Her soft voice hiccuped as she stood leaning against the door frame. She remained strangely unphased by the naked man standing before her.

“Are you going to the trains to rescue your fiance?”

Silence. Maybe if Levi ignored her then she would go away.

“Please, let me come with you. I have to find my younger sister.”

As Levi finished buttoning up the last bit of his newly acquired uniform, he turned to look at the girl. Taking a moment, he stared intently at the female as if debating his various options. It was true that it would be easier to sneak in with a woman in tow; but it would also be harder escort them back. The more people that he brought along with him, the more off a risk that they would be spotted.

“Very well. From this point on you are a prisoner.”

Jaded. It was the one word that came to mind when Levi thought about this girl. She had watched Levi murder a man in cold blood; and yet, she was completely unafraid. Had society become so used to death that a dead body was nothing to fuss over anymore? With a quickness in his step, Levi disposed of the body as best he could.

She was not a day over seventeen herself, but she was already taking care of her younger sister. Levi wanted to ask the girl where their parents were; but deep down inside he already knew the answer to that.

“Let's go.”

“Mila.”

“What?”

“My name, it's Mila.”

“Hm.”

\--

“Another one for the collection?”

Levi gripped the girl's arm tightly as they approached the first guarded train car. To the Germans he appeared to hold Mila to keep her from running away; but to himself, Levi was holding onto her to protect her. He could not tell whether or not it was a mistake to bring her along with him. He just hoped that he would not live to regret the decision.

“This one sure is a looker. Maybe we should keep her here for ourselves.”

Another soldier chimed in as the other shuffled with the keys, turning around to open the lock on the train door. Soaked to the bone, Mila trembled at the thought of what those men had in mind. Her clothes clung to her body, accentuating the contours of her feminine physique.

With one soldier facing his back toward Levi, the frenchman quickly moved in to strike. Silently he slit the throat of the man facing him before turning his attention to the other. Levi listened as the faint sound of a click unlocked the door.

“Alright get her in th-”

As the soldier turned around, he stepped right into the razor blade. Clutching his throat, the German dropped to the ground. Though the attempt at saving his life was useless; within a couple of minutes he would be dead from the blood loss. Wide eyes stared at Levi who flung open the door to the train car.

“Sofia!”

Mila raised her voice in an excited whisper as she laid eyes on her sister. The train car which was still empty for the most part held only a handful of girls.

As luck would have it, the familiar head of chestnut hair sent relief running through Levi's mind. Stepping inside the car, Levi waltzed over to the young female.

“Petra.”

Levi caught her attention. Shocked yet hopeful eyes turned to stare at him for a moment before leaping into his arms.

“Rivaille, what are you-”

Cutting her off, Levi grabbed Petra's hand in his own and led her out of the car. Not a minute went by before Levi untangled his hand from Petra's. Leaning down, he picked up the bodies of the soldiers and tossed them inside the car. Though he shut the door, he left it open to leave the option of escape for the girls.

“There's no time. Come.”

Taking out the gun from his holster, Levi raised it against the girls' backs and nodded at them to walk forward.

If one thought about it, it was amazing that Levi had managed to get this far undetected. Whether it was the thick rain hazing watchtower vision, God, or something else entirely Levi was grateful for the so called luck.

“Soldier, where are you taking these girls?”

A man stepped out from behind a corner, carefully eyeing Levi and the girls. The orders had been to bring girls to the car and not take them out. Placing his hand on his hip, the soldier rested against the holster of the gun.

“The commander wanted to get to know a deeper understanding of the French culture, if you understand my context.”

Levi responded in perfect German. His french accent was nonexistent. Glancing back at her boss, Petra wondered how Levi had become so skilled in a language that was foreign to them only a few years earlier. Though she hardly knew a thing about his past, she trusted him with all her life.

Was it silly, to feel that way about someone whom she barely knew? Call it what you will, instinct, women's intuition, etc. but Petra just knew that he was much more than to be simply called reliable.

“Very well, go.”

The blond soldier responded.

Surprising as it was, freedom was just within their grasp.

\--

Cold blue eyes kept a watchful gaze on the soldier escorting the three women away from the train station. Raising a curious brow, Erwin stepped out from behind the corner and questioned the unfamiliar man in regards to his plans with the women.

It was possibly that this was just another German soldier; but it was more likely than not that this was the imposter that Erwin was looking for. A moment of doubt flitted through his mind as the man responded in native German with great ease. Whoever he was, he had the manner of speaking about him that singled him out as a German Noble from back home.

Removing his hand from his hip, Erwin allowed it to fall to his side while he took a step back for the group to pass.

“I am sure that Commander Berger will be pleased.”

The blond man spoke casually as he appeared to enjoy the view of the women. In that moment, the soldier gave a curt nod in agreement; and that was when Erwin _knew_ that this was the man he was hunting for.

Having arrived just a week prior to the current day, Erwin Smith had taken proper care to make sure that as far as the french were concerned, Commander Mikael Berger was still in charge. In fact, there were even a few lower ranking soldiers who were not informed of the change in command. Having to make sure, Erwin needed to distinguish between a lying soldier who was trying to get laid for himself and a fake soldier who did not know what he was talking about. The soldiers, that Mike had chosen to patrol the train station, all knew that Commander Berger was no longer in charge; though not even they were fully aware as to what their current Commander looked like.

Commander Smith's decision of secrecy had paid off; for within his clutches, stood the monster that haunted the German soldiers.

“Ah, soldier. The Commander's quarters are in the opposite direction. Any _real_ German soldier would know that; but I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding. After all, beautiful women can really dizzy the mind..”

Erwin informed the other as he slowly walked behind them. The Frenchman had finally made a wrong move. Pulling the gun out from its holster, the commander raised it to the short man's back.

What would he do now, Erwin wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Are you deaf, soldier?
> 
> \---------
> 
> So, I'm throwing myself back into writing after a fairly long hiatus. I am currently suffering from a rather strange case of writer's block so I hope that this story is not too disappointing to the audience as my skills are more than a little bit rusty. :)
> 
> Next chapter should be more exciting. Levi and Erwin face off!


End file.
